Mary Leadbeater
Mary Leadbeater (December 1758 - 27 June 1826) was an Irish poet and miscellaneous writer.Moore, 313. Life Leadbeater was born Mary Shackleton at Ballitore, county Kildare, the daughter of Richard Shackleton (1726–1792) by his second wife, Elizabeth Carleton, and granddaughter of Abraham Shackleton, Burke’s schoolmaster. Her parents were Quakers. She was thoroughly educated, and her literary studies were aided by Aldborough Wrightson, a man of great ability who had been educated at Ballitore school and had returned to die there. She kept a private journal from the age of 11. In 1784 she travelled to London with her father and paid several visits to Burke’s town house, where she met Sir. Joshua Reynolds and George Crabbe. She also went to Beaconsfield, and on her return wrote a poem in praise of the place and its owner, which was acknowledged by Burke, 13 Dec. 1784, in a long and eulogistic letter.printed in Annals of Ballitore, p. 145 On her way home she visited at Selby, Yorkshire, some primitive Quakers whom she described in her journal. In 1791 she married William Leadbeater, a former pupil of her father, and they resided in Ballitore. Leadbeater, who traced his descent from the Huguenot family of Le Batre, was a small farmer and landowner, and his wife kept the village post office. On her father’s death Leadbeater received a tender letter of consolation from Burke.Annals of Ballitore, p. 200. Besides receiving letters from Burke, Leadbeater corresponded with, among others, Maria Edgeworth, George Crabbe, and Mrs Melusina Trench. She had from time to time written poems, and in 1794 published anonymously in Dublin Extracts and Original Anecdotes for the Improvement of Youth, which begins with "some account of the society of the people call Quakers," contains several poems on secular subjects, and concludes with ‘divine odes.’ She was in Carlow on Christmas day 1796 when the news arrived that the French fleet had been seen off Bantry, and she describes the march out of the troops. On 23 May 1797 Burke wrote one of his last letters to her.Annals, p.218 Ballitore was occupied in 1798 first by yeoman and soldiers and then by the insurgents. It was sacked, and she and her husband narrowly escaped death. Afterward she thought her food tasted of blood and used to have horrible dreams of massacre. She died at Ballitore, and was buried in the Quaker burial-ground there. She had several children, and one of her daughters, Mrs. Fisher, was the intimate friend of the poet and novelist, Gerald Griffin. Writing In 1808 she published Poems with a metrical version of her husband’s prose translation of Maffæus Vegio’s Thirteenth Book of the Æneid. The poems are 67 in number; six are on subjects relating to Burke, one in praise of the spa of Ballitore, and the remainder on domestic and local subjects. She next published in 1811 Cottage Dialogues among the Irish Peasantry, of which four editions, with some alterations and additions, had appeared by 1813. The dialogues are on such subjects as dress, a wake, going to the fair, a spinning match, cow-pock, cookery, and matrimony. William P. Le Fanu (1774-1817) had suggested the design, and the object was to diffuse information about peasantry. In 1813 she tried to instruct the rich on a similar plan in The Landlord’s Friend, intended as a sequel to Cottage Dialogues, in which persons of quality are made to discourse on such topics as beggars, spinning-wheels, and Sunday in the village. Tales for Cottagers, which she brought out in 1814 in conjunction with Elizabeth Shackleton, is a return to the original design. The tales illustrate perseverance, temper, economy, and are followed by a curious moral play, "Honesty is the best policy." In 1822 she concluded this series by Cottage Biography, being a Collection of Lives of the Irish Peasantry. The lives are those of real persons, and contain some interesting passages, especially in the life of James Dunn, a pilgrim to Loch Derg. Many traits of Irish country life appear in these books, and they preserve several of the idioms of the English-speaking inhabitants of the Pale. Memoirs and Letters of Richard and Elizabeth Shackleton … compiled by their Daughter, was also issued in 1822 (new edit. 1849, ed. Lydia Ann Barclay). Her Biographical Notices of Members of the Society of Friends who were resident in Ireland appeared in 1823, and is a summary of their spiritual lives, with a scanty narrative of events. Her last work was The Pedlars: A tale, published in 1824. Mrs. Leadbeater’s best work, the Annals of Ballitore, was not printed till 1862, when it was brought out with the general title of The Leadbeater Papers (2 vols.) by Richard Davis Webb, a learned and patriotic printer, eager to preserve every truthful illustration of Irish life. It tells of the inhabitants and events of Ballitore from 1766 to 1823, and few books give a better idea of the character and feelings of Irish cottagers, of the premonitory signs of the rebellion of 1798, and of the horrors of the outbreak itself. The second volume includes unpublished letters of Burke and the correspondence with Mrs. Richard Trench and with Crabbe. Publications Poetry *''Poems''. Dublin: privately published, printed by M. Keene, 1808. Short fiction *''Cottage Dialogues among the Irish Peasantry''. London: J. Johnson, 1811. *''The Landlord's Friend: Intended as a sequel to Cottage dialogues''. Dublin: Hibernia-Press, for J. Cumming, 1813. *''Tales for Cottagers: Accommodated to the present condition of the Irish peasantry''. Dublin: J. Cumming, 1814. *''Cottage Biography: Being a collection of the lives of Irish peasantry''. Dublin: C. Bentham, 1822. *''The Pedlars: A tale''. Dublin: Bentham & Hardy, 1826.Mary Leadbeater (1738-1826), Ricorso. Web, July 31, 2016. Non-fiction *''Extracts and Original Anecdotes; for the improvement of youth''. Dublin: printed by R.M. Jackson, 1794. *''Biographical Notices of Members of the Society of Friends, who were Resident in Ireland''. London: Harvey & Darton, 1823. *''The Annals of Ballintroe, 1766-1824''. Athy, Co. Kildare, Ireland: Stephen Stroop, 1986. Edited *''Memoirs and Letters of Richard and Elizabeth Shackleton''. London: 1822. Collected editions *''The Leadbeater Papers: A selection from the mss. and correspondence of Mary Leadbeater''. (2 volumes), London: Bell & Daldy, 1862 **(edited by Maria Luddy). London: Routledge / Thoemmes Press, 1998. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Mary Leadbeater, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 31, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikipedia, Web, July 30, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *Mary Leadbeater at AllPoetry ("View from Mount-Anvil") *Mary Leadbeater (1758-1826) info & 4 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 ;About *Mary Leadbeater (1758-1826) at Library Ireland *Mary Leadbeater (1758-1826) at Ricorso * Leadbeater, Mary Category:1758 births Category:1826 deaths Category:Irish diarists Category:People from County Kildare Category:Irish Quakers Category:Irish women Category:Irish writers Category:Irish women writers Category:18th-century Irish people Category:19th-century Irish people Category:Women diarists Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Irish poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets